Sussex (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats Sussex is a democratic UK survivor nation based in Sussex, southern Hampshire and the Isle of Wight. History 'Doomsday' Only one 50kt strike occurred on Brighton, but the radioactive fall-out from London, Surrey, Hampshire and northern Belgium would cause much trouble. 'After Doomsday' Shortly after Doomsday, the various local authorities began rationing food throughout the county. Various local authorial figures met a few days later in Lewes and Corfe, then later in, Eastbourne, Hastings, Arundel and the Horsham in late 1962 and early 1963, to create what would be later known as the 'National Presidium' later that year. It wold be led by the Horsham UDC councillor Philip Turner. Philip would retire and hand the leadership to his son, Clive, in 1985. Petersfield (Hampshire) UDC , Haselmere (Surrey) UDC, Hambeldon (Surrey) RDC, also did their bit to help and chose to merge in 1964, when things got tough locally. A cholera outbreak the south of the Sussex and Petersfield UDC 1963 and 1965. A severe famine hit the country in 1963 and 1964, causing a large number of fatalities. A major food riot also occurred in Horsham as supplies failed, during 1963, in which 16 rioters and a cop died. Both martial law and wiser food/water management rules were declared in it's wake! Philip ordered the small fishing community on the coast of Sussex to fix their boats regardless of the cost. Fishermen were also required to teach the skill of fishing at the remaining secondary schools. Fish was expected to become the staple food of Sussex, with the left overs also being used for fertilizer. Due to these measures, the food found in markets increased by late 1964. As the years passed things improved due to martial law, the pooling of local resources and united efforts by Sussex, the I.O.W. and Kentshire to meet the challenges of a post holocaust world. The counties would set about creating a joint board for security and food distribution, but the I.O.W. feared the more militaristic and authoritarian political message emanating from Sussex's 'National Praesidium' who claimed only a hard-line government could save them, which was also becoming a popular idea in Kentshire's ruling circle. Martial Law was not just seen as a temporary legal measure, but as a road to personal and clique power retention in Sussex and Kent. Martial law was repealed on the Isle of Wight in 1972, mostly due to the decline in criminality and the growing rabbit farming industry stabilising food supplies on the island. A small amount of citrus fruits and grapes were grown in the Islands' countryside and some were also being grown near Horsham by 1973 'Events on the Isle of Wight.' The Isle of Wight on the other hand was a fiercely independent and virtually self-sufficient in food and water needs. The Ryde councillor Joyce Marston would emerge as the islands lender in early 1963. A major cholera and typhus outbreak hit the north the island, killing many people during 1963 and in 1966. Radiation sickness would also kill many. Due to the farming nature of the I.O.W. and the lack of nukings it would survive relatively well, becoming one few early successes the followed Doomsday. Martial law was repealed in 1972. Farm production began to rise in the late 1960's and some was even being exported to Sussex by 1973. 'Fist Contact' Fist contact was made with Sussex by explorers from Kent and the Isle of Wight in 1965. Later contacts were made by both Sussex and the I.O.W. with the City State of Sutton, Winchester the SER and Buckinghamshire in 1973, and then with both West Wiltshire and Lower Saxony in 1979. 'The Journeys of Discovery' 'North' A 1972 joinery in to southern Surrey found only small villages and tribesmen in the Mole Valley, who were to be fully intergrated between 1985 and 1989. A second mission in 1973 discovered both the City State of Sutton and Buckinghamshire. 'Western' The frist discovered the city state of Winchester in 1973. The 2nd Journey in to coastal Hampshire found only small villages and tibesfolk all the way up to the ruins of Portsmouth, Southampton and Gosport. West Wiltshire's settlers were first found in the New Forest by colonists from Isle of Wight, during in 1979. Portsmouth, Southampton and Gosport were quarantined until 1988. '1974-1990' By this time both nations were doing well. The first I.O.W. Ledgeco elections would be held in 1974 as the Island moved towards democracy, unlike Sussex, who's 'National Presidium' just became a ego-lead tyrant. Kentshire had also chosen to go its own way by this date. Their 'National Presidium' avoided the more violent overtones and the obsessive fear of public disorder that Sussex had developed in their 'National Presidium'. The tribesfolk in places around Brighton's ruins, like Shoram-by-Sea were forcibly re-integrated in to the county during 1975. Wise water management and the plentiful rivers helped avoid disaster in the 1976 heat wave and drought. The ruling classes and the National Praesidium also used it to undermine democracy and further both their personal gain, as a result of their collective need to feed there feelings of personal insecurity caused by leadership's increasingly paranoid attitudes. There were genuine fears over authoritarian West Wiltshire and the fascist S.E.R., but it was more a notional fear than an actual problem, since West Wiltshire was mostly at odds with Wessex and the S.E.R. primarily hated Buckinghamshire. Sussex would lend help to Buckinghamshire 1978-1987 conflict with the S.E.R. The Isle of Wight hand only settled 3 enclaves on the eastern half of the New Forrest by 1979, which became colonies by 1984. They began to offer unionist plans to Sussex, but asked for moves toward a more democratic attitude and help in defending against W. Wiltshire 1985 as the situation deterioration in New Forest. The Isle of Wight sent food aid to West Wiltshire in 1986 after the Porcine reproductive and respiratory syndrome virus outbreak of that year, despite of 7 years of cooling relations. They would also promoted democratic values in the police state. The heavy food production quotas and pricing rules were still in place, but farmers did not like the barely sustainably low prices. The 3 food-processing facilities around Newport (I.O.W.) and the plant near Lanceing became active once more in 1990. '1991-1995' In a sad incident, a car bomb exploded in Ryde, on Isle of Wight during the 8th of June, 1991. It killed 3 and injured 8, 1 critically. The government of W. Wiltshire would it confess to it doing in mid-1996. The list of victims were-''' # Bobby Jimmy Leicester (dead) #Samuel Rey (dead) #Chloë Gibson (dead) #Lee Jonathan Long (Kentish diplomat) #Avril Long (Lee's wife) #Caitlín Campbell (Ayrshire tourist) #Zoé Leblanc (Walloon tourist) #Maggie Lowe (local citizen) #Andam Croft (local citizen) #Peter Smith (local citizen) #Ryan Lease (local citizen) The government of Sussex used this as an excuse to crack down on descenting locals. Demands for higher corn and wheat production were also made. Both Sussex and the I.O.W. started minor chalk quarries in 1991. The 5 Horsham trades unionists- Laura Chilvers, Mary Pettit, John Doyle, Andrew Le Vior and Steve Hong, were to head the leadership of the Sussex 'Corn Strike' of 1993-94. The main issues were those concerning the over demanding state food production quotas, dagerosly low priceing regime and the ban on trades unions in Sussex. The corn, weat and marrow farmers refused to take suff out of storage and kept them for ther selves between September 1st 1993-1994 untill the prices were offical upped. ''The full list of the leading figursrs of the pro-democracy 1993-94 Sussex 'Corn Strike' were-'' #Steve Spence- English, Lancing doctor, made redundant. #Laura Chilvers- English, Horsham actor, made redundant. #Sharon Chilvers- English, Horsham doctor, made redundant. #Ralph Chilvers- English, Horsham carpenter, made redundant. #Andrew Le Vior- Walloon, Hainult coal miner, sacked after the 6 month Walloon coalminers’ strike of 1989. #Mary Pettit- English, Corfe carpenter and charity worker, sacked due to her left of liberal view points # John Doyle - English, Horsham cattle farmer, went broke. # Steve Hong- Hong Konger, Horsham laundry worker, his firm went bust. #Melanie Annette Gerlis- Welsh, Lancing laundry worker, her firm went bust. #Jack Cross - English, Horsham corn farmer, went broke. #Cody Ross - English, Corfe corn farmer, went broke. #Dean Deruotia - English, Horsham corn farmer, went broke. #Julia De-Rushe - Walloon, Horsham cider shop owner, went broke. #Maria Beltrau - English, Maidstone fruit farmer, went broke. #Anne Jean Paltrow - English, Maidstone pig farmer, went broke. #Ian Burr- English, Ryde window cleaner, volunteered to fight tyranny in Sussex. #Tina Hinks- English, Horsham corn farmer, went broke. #Helen Chappel- English, Horsham corn farmer, went broke. #Doña Pilar Samaranch- Spanish, Horsham corn farmer, went broke. #Tim Back- English, Worthing fisherman, went broke. #Val Chapel - English, Horsham corn farmer, went broke.* #Tina Appelyard - English, Horsham corn farmer, went broke.* '''*=Shot dead by police in the May 1st 1994 farmer's rally. 'The rebellion of 1995-96' As a result of the growing power of the National Presidium, the locals chose to rebel or flee deeper in to the tribal lands of Surrey and Hampshire. It was turning in to a police state based on the members' belief that the people were to immature and rebellious to run their own affairs. This was a long untrue myth, based on the horrors of the 1960’s. The Horsham based rebel leaders Laura Chilvers, Mary Pettit, John Doyle, Andrew Le Vior and Steve Hong were, who had been long known for their opposition to the bizarre ideas of the Presidium. The latest on the list was the ban on the public wearing of Peter Pan Collars on January 3rd 1995. It was deemed a "subversive collar" since Laura Chilvers and Mary Pettit habitually wore them! Upturned collars were banned on July the 14th as a result of every one 'popping' them on mass in a Horsham rally July the 2nd. The revolution of May 2nd, 1996, would see the final over-throwing of the National Presidium and the jailing of most of t's members for "tyranny, theft, political hypocrisy and repression of the trades unions". Kentshire took note of this event and began to democratise their National Presidium a few months later. With the fall of the 1 party state in 1996, national, local and presidential elections took place. Things were chaotic, but largely fair. 'The Isle of Wight joins the union' The articles of union were singed between the I.O.W. and Sussex on May 1st, 1995, but this was finally enacted in the March of 1996. The I.O.W. would help show the revolutionaries how to run a democracy after the overthrowing of the National Praesidium. '1997-2000' Both nation's manufacturing, chalk quarrying and agricultural industrys grew noticably after 1997. The Isle of Wight was pegged to the Sussex Pound in 1997 and adsorbed in to a common currency during 1999. A small alco-fule plant opened near Eastbourne and the death penalty was scraped in 1998. An E. Coli 0157 outbreak hit Horsham in mid 1999, killing 1 and making 6 ill. The importation of Irish peat and Wallon coal for domestic use also began in 1999 as relations between the nations increased. Whinchester was absorbed and became a devolved province of Sussex in the May of 2000. Democracy had become fully entrenched by 2000, despite of the antics and minor balot rigging of some remaining ex-National Preasidum members. 'Present day' The econamies, govinance, customs union and laws of the I.O.W. and Sussex were fully unified in 2001. The 'dockig' of dog's tails was banned in 2003. A new trade in onions began in 2005, as they began to florish in the mass onion farms around Crawley. The nation has progressively advanced since the revolution, but did suffer losses to the heavy floods of 2006 2007, 2009 and 1012. The winter of 2009-2010 was the coldest for 50 years and the heat waves of early 2006 and 2007 were the worst for 50 years. A 2 track railway unifies Banstead and Epsom with Buckingham, Slough, Horsham and Crawley. It was built in 2009 and has 3 diesel train services a week day. 2 more trains run on the Saturdays, but don't call at Banstead and Epsom. Political relations are particularly good with Lower Saxony, the .D.R.R. and the Somme Republic. 'Politics' With the fall of the 1 party state in 1996, national, local and presidential elections take place very 5th year by the FPTP system, by all nationals over 16. The union parliament is called the National Ledgeco. The ruling party is now much more pro-democratic. the fist democratic president was the I.O.W. consultant Martina Angela Šubertová. ''The national governments that were elected since 1996 looked like this-'' The Resident American community, the nation's youths and in particular students at the fledging Horsham house of suddy, rejected most traditional mores and pushed for social change in issues such as women's rights, sexuality, disarmament and environmental issues. Sussex is now regarded as a liberal country, considering its gay rights policy, attiudes on domestic violence (on both genders) and its legalisation of euthanasia. On 2 May, 1999, Sussex became the first nation to recognize same-sex marriage. Military The military was also trained up and expanded from being merely a improvised force of seviving police, securty guards, and troopers, plus some volunteer citizens' militias, in to a proper force by 1997. The armed forces discontinued the use of bows and swords in favour of rifles and pistols in 1986. The armed forces are a volunteer force of 8,000. Army #6x Chevrolet RD 4x2 (USA) - Trucks # 4x T17E1 Staghound (USA) - Armoured Cars # 2x Leopard 1 Tanks # 4x Centurion tanks (2 are known to be in storage) #1x Ferret armoured car Weapons #Colt 45 pistol #Canon de 75 modèle 1897 #Canon de 75 modèle 1912 Schneider #The 7.7 cm Feldkanone 96 neuer Art (7.7 cm FK 96 n.A.) #Ordnance QF 18 pounder #Ordnance QF 25 pounder #BL 4.5 inch Medium Field Gun #Stokes mortar #Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolver #The Rifle, Anti-Tank, .55in, Boys commonly known as the "Boys Anti-tank Rifle" (or incorrectly "Boyes", nicknamed the "elephant gun") #Austen submachine gun #Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) #7x AEC Matador 4 x 4 medium artillery tractor. Air force The air force has 2 Westland Lysander light aircraft. Navy They have 1 patrol boat. Economy The economy is largely agricultural in nature, but is becoming more industrialised around Crawley, Eastbourne and Chichester. Kimmeridge oil and Walloon coal were a godsend and helped economic development greatly. There are some wind-farms to. Relations with Wessex, the PRUK, Gloucester, Cornwall, Brittany, the Channel Islands and Normandy have become ever closer since the singing of the 2004 free trade deal. 'Wind and water power ' Commercial wind power in Sussex began in 2008 when the 6 turbine Sussex National Wind Farm came online, with technical assistance Irish and Lower Saxon. New estimates of wind resources in 2010 raised the estimated potential wind power capacity for Sussex from 30MW at a 50 m turbine hub height to 400MW at 70m height, the average height of the turbines is 55 to 60m. Local water mills are now being tested for hydropower development. 'Kimmeridge oil and Bio-fuel' Kimmeridge oil is imported from Wessex and used for many liquid oil and applications is widely used as is bio-fuels. A small alco-fule plant opened near Eastbourne in 1998. 'Irish peat and Walloon coal' These are common domestic fuels and were readly avalble since 2000. Transport Travel is mostly by horse, sailing boat and bicycle, since there are few motor vehicles. A 2 track railway unifies Banstead and Epsom with Buckingham, Slough, Horsham and Crawley. It was built in 2009 and has 3 diesel train services a week day. 2 more trains run on the Saturdays, but don't call at Banstead and Epsom. Education Compulsory schooling from the ages 6 to 18. Media The Littlehampton Gazette, West Sussex County Times, Mid Sussex Times and Isle of Wight Chronicle went back in to print in 1978 and went national in 1989. The nation opened 4 new local radio stations in Ryde, Chichester, Burgess Hill and Lewes in 1998 a TV station for the east and mid Sussex mainland began broadcasting on weekdays, from a transmitter in Lewes as of May 2011. It is called Sussex national telivision. Healthcare Thyroid cancers are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1975. Sports Stoolball and Cricket the national sports. Sussex County Cricket Club is the national cricket club. The Vectis Ladies—which is a separate organisation from the I.O.W. are the 2 national Hockey Clubs. Ryde Sports F.C., St Francis Rangers F.C.and Haywards Heath Town F.C. are the 3 national Hockey Clubs. 'The Death Penalty' 'On the mainland-' *Murderers, *Sex predators, (like rapists, and child molesters), *Traitors and enemy spies are executed with the hangman’s rope. :It was scraped in 1998. 'On the I.O.W.-' *It has never had, used, condoned or wanted one. They regard capital punishment as evil. Also see: #1962: Doomsday #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday) #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday) #Radioactive animals (1962: Doomsday) #Survivor Nations (1962: Doomsday) #A song in Europe (1962: Doomsday) #Alcohol (1962: Doomsday) #Sports (1962: Doomsday) #Transport (1962: Doomsay) #Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday) #The Europa Alliance (1962: Doomsday) Category:England Category:Nations 1962: Doomsday Category:Politics Category:England Category:Nations 1962: Doomsday Category:Politics Category:1962: Doomsday